


SCP-OC-1927, previously Specimen 8125-C

by oddlyUnique



Category: OC - Fandom, SCP Foundation, original character - Fandom
Genre: Other, bear with me here, im new to the scp fandom but im doing my best to make it seem accurate, im not quite ready to post on the scp wiki, this is a work in progress, this will do for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyUnique/pseuds/oddlyUnique
Summary: Hi so uhI'm new to the SCP fandom, and making an SCP character, but I'm trying my best to research and create this oc as accurately(?) and efficiently as I can. I will eventually be cosplaying this character on tiktok (@empathicoracle). The premise of this is to essentially mimic a file collection for the character. I do currently have 2 posted videos for the character, thus why I added my tiktok username. I hope you enjoy, and, if you're apart of the SCP community, I would love feedback!!! Thank you <3
Relationships: baby child, just no - Relationship, no - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. SCP-OC-1927 Information Page

**Clearance Level: 2 and above**

**Item #: SCP-OC-1927**

**Class: Euclid**

**Special Containment Procedures:**

Anomaly is to be kept in a 15'*15', standard humanoid containment room and to be kept comfortable. To be fed standard humanoid procedures. All vitals, especially heart rate, is to be monitored closely for control purposes. When heart rate reaches abnormal levels, sleeping gas is to be vented through the containment room's air ducts to calm it down. // Edit: Anomaly is to not be agitated in any sense, and questioning must be kept short and simple. Pushing topics too far is forbidden, and you will be removed from the interviews and will not be allowed to interact with it again. Continuing to agitate SCP-OC-1927 will cause it to become very hostile, and will result in possible injury.

**Description:**

Anomaly appears to be approximately 12 years old and looks completely human. Long, black hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin (possibly from lack of sunlight). Upon examination upon first arrival, SCP-OC-1927 has several scars across its body, many of which appear to be from IVs and needles. There are foreign marks believed to be derived from an ancient language starting on its chest down to just above its naval. The markings do not seem to be any sort of scar, nor tattoo. Simply there. There is also notable but faint scarring around its neck, wrists and ankles, possibly from restraints. Anomaly cannot speak, but displays vocal capabilities. Anomaly cannot understand human speech. Further testing shows it does indeed understand body language and vocal cues. Testing to begin in order to attempt to teach it language and writing skills. SCP-OC-1927 responds to both neutral they pronouns and it pronouns.

**Anomalous Abilities:**

Upon examination of files and video recordings recovered by Mobile Task Force **[REDACTED]** , anomaly seems to have both telekinetic and psionic capabilities. When anomaly feels threatened or in danger, it will use its powers against others. When such event occurs, its pupils enlarge so that its entire eye, including sclera, becomes black. Its veins also glow red, as well as the foreign markings on its torso. However, it seems to have somewhat control when it gets upset, and shows humanoid empathy when it hurts others. If it cannot control itself, the containment procedures listed above are to be used immediately. It otherwise appears harmless. Just scared.


	2. Recovered "Experiment" Files from G.O.I. [REDACTED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearance Level: 3 and above

**Specimen 8125-C, Project Alpha**

**Study Subject/Experiment of [REDACTED] Civilization**

_ **Experiment Files:** _

**One-Alpha-01:** **Year [REDACTED]  
** Specimen is currently approximately 5 years of age. Obedience strong, curiosity: decent. First input of bone marrow of **[REDACTED]** skeleton. Test 1: failure; specimen bit Doctors **[REDACTED]** and **[REDACTED]**. Specimen placed in solitary as punishment for disobedience. Test 2: success; specimen remained still. Use of threat and fear to be placed in order to control the specimen. Results: Uncertain, no clear sign. Testing to be continued upon further study, approximately three weeks time. **  
**

 **One-Alpha-01-B: Year [REDACTED]**  
Three weeks after first initial test, there are no clear signs of any change in the specimen. Upon further study of given tablets, translation of such has improved. No input given in test One-Alpha-01-B. Instead, Specimen is shown several found artifacts and remnants of **[REDACTED]** , but it showed no interest in them. Further examination to be continued.

 **One-Alpha-02: Year [REDACTED]**  
Two months after first initial test. **[REDACTED]** people confirmed to have had warriors containing superhuman abilities. Input testing to be continued with the specimen.   
Specimen accepted input. No signs at first. Proceed with all physical testing to determine any change.  
Three days after test One-Alpha-02. Specimen got emotional at Doctor **[REDACTED]** ; inanimate object nearby somehow flew across the room containing the specimen. Upon further testing, it is believed to have gained minor telekinetic abilities. Further testing to control and strengthen abilities to commence.

* * *

 **Two-Alpha-01-C: Year [REDACTED]**  
Testing to strengthen specimen’s apparent telekinetic abilities. Day 1: can only lift lightweight objects. Nose began to bleed at objects heavier than 1 lb. Day 2: specimen can lift up to 3 lbs with apparent struggle. Day 3: with much clear effort, specimen able to lift up to 10 lbs. Powers grow much stronger with each test; however, specimen fell unconscious at 10 lbs. Object nearly fell on Doctor **[REDACTED]**. Testing to resume in one week’s time.

 **Two-Alpha-01-D: Year [REDACTED]**  
Telekinetic testing to continue. Upon more study of **[REDACTED]** tablets, **[REDACTED]** confirm telekinetic powers in their warriors, calling it **[REDACTED]**. Apparent powers given by an ancient god? Continue further study on the tablets, despite struggling translation efforts.  
Week 2, Day 1: Specimen now able to fully lift up to 10 lbs without falling unconscious. Week 2, Day 2: Specimen able to lift 15 lbs with some struggle; got upset at Doctor **[REDACTED]** and threw the object at him. Solitary Confinement until further study of its mental and emotional state.

* * *

 **Three-Alpha-01: Year [REDACTED]**  
Specimen is now 6 years of age. In order to ensure its obedience, it must not be allowed speech, as to keep it from talking back, so no knowledge of language is allowed to be given to the specimen. With three more input tests, specimen is now able to lift up to 20 lbs with its mind. It is absolutely baffling and breathtaking. **[REDACTED]** has created a superhuman for the first time ever. Input of bone marrow to pause as archaeologists collect and study more samples. Testing of abilities to pause as physical strength testing commences. Sort all tests into Three-Alpha-01 file.

_> S.C.P. Foundation Notes: All other files in Three-Alpha-01 folder have been corrupted and are irrecoverable.<_

* * *

**Four-Alpha-01: Year [REDACTED]**  
Specimen is now 7 years of age. Apparent strong personality has shown in specimen. Work to be made in controlling it, as well as to dampen its spirits to contain it and be sure it stays obedient to scientists. Might be long process. Assistance by Doctor **[REDACTED]** from **[REDACTED]** Facility to be needed.

 **Four-Alpha-01-B: Year [REDACTED]**  
Doctor **[REDACTED]** has officially transferred from **[REDACTED]** Facility to assist in controlling the specimen. All control to be handed over to him.  
Specimen seemingly hesitant around Doctor **[REDACTED]** and it so far refuses to listen to him. Physical controlling to be used in further testing via remote training collar.  
Remote training collar success in controlling specimen. It listened the second time, after collar use. Continue physical testing of specimen. In Doctor **[REDACTED]** ’s words: “One must be physically strong to be mentally strong.”

**Four-Alpha-02: Years [REDACTED] - [REDACTED]**

_> S.C.P. Foundation Notes: All files in Four-Alpha-02 folder appear to be entirely redacted, no further information can be recovered and/or examined.<_

* * *

**Five-Alpha-01: Year [REDACTED]**  
Input testing to be continued and closely monitored. Specimen is now 11 years of age. Telekinetic abilities: strong. Physical strength: decent and of average amount. Input of bone marrow in specimen to increase by 0.5, as supply is limited. Specimen refuses to let anyone touch its hair, so it will remain at its current length. Specimen is fully obedient. Vitamins are to be given to the specimen to ensure its health.

 **Five-Alpha-02: Year [REDACTED]**  
**[REDACTED]** input of bone marrow to increase by another .25 percent. **[REDACTED]**  
**[REDACTED]**  
**[REDACTED]** Proceed to combine both physical training and telekinetic.

 **Five-Alpha-03: Year [REDACTED]**  
**[REDACTED]**  
 **[REDACTED]**  
 **[REDACTED]** increase input of bone marrow of **[REDACTED]** civilization by another .25 percent. Supply to run short by next year.

 **Five-Alpha-03-B: Year [REDACTED]**  
 **[REDACTED]**  
**[REDACTED]** Subject veins pulse and seem to glow red when stressed. Increase of power from the training collar to be induced to maintain control.  
**[REDACTED]**

 **Five-Alpha-03-C: Year [REDACTED]  
[REDACTED] **input of bone marrow to increase by 1. **[REDACTED]  
[REDACTED] **psionic capabilities? **[REDACTED]  
[REDACTED]  
**

_> S.C.P. Foundation Notes: unsure as to why the majority of Five-Alpha files have been redacted. Further investigation of G.O.I. to be conducted.<_

* * *

**Six-Alpha-01: Year [REDACTED]**  
Specimen is now 12 years of age, approximately. Final testing of bone marrow and telekinetic abilities to be completed. Specimen is now being given twice as much input as it first did at age 5. It shows minor display of psionic capabilities, but is completely harmless. We believe all telekinetic abilities are at full strength. Specimen does not seem to be able to use both abilities simultaneously. Continue combined physical and telekinetic training.

 **Six-Alpha-02: Year [REDACTED]**  
**[REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED]** full autonomous control to be initiated. Must speed up tests. We have been found out by the SCP Foundation. Testing to be paused until further notice, and specimen to be hidden until investigation ceases.

_> S.C.P. Foundation Notes: concerning that this G.O.I. knew of the Foundation's previous investigation(s). Notify higher-ups.<_

_> S.C.P. Foundation Notes: All other files from Six-Alpha-03 through Six-Alpha-08-E appear to damaged and irretrievable.<_

**Six-Alpha-09: Year [REDACTED]**

**[[Click to play video recording]](https://www.tiktok.com/@empathicoracle/video/6911373222462213381?sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6813108661025719813&is_from_webapp=v1) **

**[Warning: recording slightly damaged]**


	3. Folder Name: "Interview Files"; Subfolder Name: "Day 1"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following files are attempted interviews with SCP-OC-1927. All files are to be used for research purposes.
> 
> Clearance Level: 2 and above

**File 1:**

_ >Date: [REDACTED]< _

_ >Time of Recording: [REDACTED]<_

_ <light turns on in room, waking the anomaly, who appears to be a 12 year old humanoid child. A chair is set in the center of the room; OC-1927’s bed is lined up against the rear wall> _

Doctor ---: _< enters the containment room>_ Good morning, 1927-

_ <OC-1927 appears startled and presses itself against the wall the bed is lined up against. Its hair falls around it like a curtain> _

Doctor ---: It’s alright, you’re safe here. No one is here to hurt you. _< he sits down on the chair>_ I’m just here to run a few diagnostic tests, ok? Is that alright?

_ <OC-1927 seems to just stare at Doctor ---. (Note: SCP-OC-1927 appears to not be able to comprehend spoken language)> _

Doctor ---: _< he makes a few notes on his clipboard>_ I cannot tell you much, but I can say that you are no longer with the group who had you before. Do you understand?

_ <OC-1927 moves its hair away from its face. It remains against the wall, knees pressed to its chest. Vital monitors read its heart rate is slightly elevated, possibly from anxiety or even fear. Slow movements to be recommended around it> _

Doctor ---: _< he makes more notes>_ Do you understand what I am saying, 1927? _< he motions as he speaks, pointing as his forehead and then his mouth>_

_ <OC-1927 does not respond, simply watching Doctor ---. No clear evidence it understands> _

Doctor ---: That’s alright. We can work on that together. _ <he gets up, tucking the clipboard under his arm> _ Someone will be by soon to bring you food. I’ll be back afterwards, alright? There’s no need to be scared anymore. _ <he waits to see if OC-1927 will react, but it does not. He nods and then leaves the containment room.> _

_ >Recording Ended< _

* * *

**File 2:**

_ >Date: [REDACTED]< _

_ >Time of Recording: [REDACTED]< _

_ <OC-1927 has not moved from where it was earlier, and has not eaten, the breakfast tray remaining on the chair in the center of the room. Vital monitors read that it is awake.> _

_ <Doctor --- enters the room. OC-1927 sits up straight, staring at him> _

Doctor ---: _< he looks at the uneaten food, then over at OC-1927>_ Not hungry? That’s alright, for now. _< he sets the food on the ground, then sits down>_ I understand you cannot understand English, but can you perhaps understand other languages? _Parlez Français? Abla Español? Sprichst du Deutsch? Ty govorish' po russki?_

_ <OC-1927 does not notably respond> _

Doctor ---: Hm.. I’m afraid I don’t speak any other language. _ <He makes a note, then holds up a workplace regulated tablet> _ I have permission to show you an image of something we retrieved from the place we found you at. Is that alright with you?

_ <OC-1927 moves the hair away from its face to get a better look. It appears interested, curious even.> _

Doctor ---: Good, that’s good. _ <He turns the screen towards OC-1927, showing an image of an artifact recovered from [REDACTED].> _ Do you recognize this at all? Did they show you this?

_ <Oc-1927 sits up straight, gaze fixated on the image. Vitals read heart rate has accelerated, but not to the point of concern> _

Doctor ---: That’s a good sign, very good. _ <He shuts the tablet off and sets it down. OC-1927’s gaze immediately focused on him> _ I was given permission to explain what happened when you arrived, although I cannot disclose all of the information. We found you unconscious, and thus kept you in that state for an indefinite amount of days -- I cannot tell you how long. We proceeded to conduct an extensive physical examination, and the other researchers and I were very curious about the markings on your torso-

_ <OC-1927 proceeds to clutch the piece of clothing covering itself tight, pulling its legs against its chest. Vitals read heart rate has increased again, closer to warning levels. One of its hands balled into a fist and it pressed it against its chest.> _

Doctor ---: They seem to match the writings on these artifacts. Do you know what they mean? Do you understand the writings? _ <He does not appear bothered by OC-1927’s reaction> _

_ <OC-1927 does not move. Its hair has fallen in front of its face again, obscuring its eyes> _

Doctor ---: Because our researchers seem to be having a hard time translating the text. It seems the documents the people before us had were destroyed, or hidden. _ <He stands up> _ We can’t even seem to date how ancient these artifacts are. Do you know? Did they tell you anything, or explain anything?

_ <OC-1927’s heart rate continues to increase. Warning levels have been reached. OC-1927 appears highly agitated and attempts to press itself closer to the rear wall. The hidden camera in OC-1927’s containment room refocuses briefly. Its veins appear to be glowing red.> _

_ <Personnel 256 enters room and forces Doctor --- to move back.> _

Personnel 256: Warning levels have been reached, you need to get out. Now. Let’s go.

Doctor ---: I wasn’t done yet! _ <He moves away from Personnel 256> _ 1927 has to know something!

Personnel 256: It wasn’t a suggestion, Doctor. _ <He grabs Doctor --- and forces him out of the room. The containment door securely locks shut.> _

_ <OC-1927’s vitals continue to be at near-dangerous levels, but slowly appear to be calming down. (Note: it seems to have had a panic attack, triggered by Doctor ---. Doctor --- is to be removed from involvement with SCP-OC-1927 and replaced a.s.a.p. Recording reads it took approximately 10 minutes for OC-1927 to calm down.) After nearly 10 minutes, OC-1927 lays down in a fetal position. Vitals read that it promptly fell asleep.> _

_ >Recording Ended< _


	4. Folder Name: "Interview Files"; Subfolder Name: "Day 2"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following files are attempted interviews with SCP-OC-1927. All files are to be used for research purposes.
> 
> Clearance Level: 2 and above

**File 3:**

_ >Date: [REDACTED]< _

_ >Time of Recording: [REDACTED]< _

_ <Recording begins as 3 Personnel try to physically contain SCP-OC-1927. OC-1927 is practically snarling at them, huddled in the corner on all fours. The bed has been turned upright and against the wall, the chair practically flattened. One Personnel had an empty syringe in hand. (Notes: Researchers needed to obtain some of SCP-OC-1927’s blood to examine its properties, to see how exactly OC-1927 was given telekinetic and psionic abilities.)> _

Personnel 812:  Jesus christ, shut up!! There’s nothi- < _OC-1927 bares its teeth at 812. The 3 Personnel are shoved back against their will > _ Fucking hell, kid. Someone calm this little shit down!

Personnel 759:  Dude, you keep yelling at it and it’ll get even more defensive, back the hell off. _ <759 attempts to approach it, but gets pushed back by OC-1927’s telekinesis again.> _ Okay, okay. We’re not here to give you anything, we just need some of your blood, alright? It’s okay.

_ <OC-1927 snarls at them again and forcefully pushes them to the opposite side of the room. 759 and Personnel 369 both fall to the ground, 812 stumbles but regains his footing. The bed rattles as the telekinetic movement occurs.> _

Personnel 812:  Yeah, because that helps! Christ, screw this. _ <812 grabs the syringe from 759 and moves towards OC-1927 again.> _ That’s enough, you shit. Get your ass over here-

_ <Upon close examination, OC-1927’s eyes appear solidly black, sclera included, as 812 moves too close to it. It screams at him and sends 812 flying across the room. He ends up hitting the wall and slides to the floor. 759 and 369 lift 812 to his feet and promptly drag him from the room. As soon as they’re gone, the upright bed slams to the floor. OC-1927 moves to the center of the room, stands up, grabs the flattened chair, and throws the chair in the direction of the door. It moves back to the farthest corner and sits, pulls knees to its chest and then pulls the long shirt over its legs to cover its full body. Its hair covers its face completely, so it is uncertain as to whether its eyes returned to normal.> _

_ >Vitals show that its heart rate is still highly elevated, as is blood pressure. An adrenaline rush pushed to extremes. (Notes: Possible PTSD? Fear of needles, distrust of personnel after incident with Doctor ---.) To send in psych team member.< _

_ <Minutes later, the door reopens. SCP-OC-1927 immediately becomes defensive again, returning to crouching on all fours and snarling once more. Doctor Adrya, a Foundation Psychoanalyst, enters the room, with no objects seen in her hands. OC-1927 flings the chair at her with its telekinesis, which Dr. Adrya easily dodges.> _

Doctor Adrya:  Easy there, kiddo. You could really hurt someone like that. _ <She sits down on the floor on the opposite end of the room, giving OC-1927 plenty of space.> _ I’m not here to hurt you, I’m just here to help, okay? Those men aren’t coming back in, I promise.

_ <OC-1927 just snarls in response, staring down the doctor. Its hair still covers most of its face.> _

Doctor Adrya:  I understand you can’t comprehend what people are saying, which is fine. You don’t have to. But from what I’ve noticed, you can understand human body language. Possibly vocal cues as well, like tone of voice. That’s a good thing. You’re of intelligent thought, you just don’t know how to display it. I’m here to help with that, alright? We’ll just sit here for now. _ <She motions to OC-1927, who visibly flinches.> _ You over there, and- _ <She motions to herself.> _ -me over here. Just me talking, and you listening.

_ <OC-1927 continues to stare at Doctor Adrya, but seems to take note of the doctor’s calm tone of voice. It crouches back, as if ready to pounce any moment. But it does appear to be listening.> _

Doctor Adrya:  On behalf of Foundation staff, I apologize for the previous doctor’s actions. He pushed you too far, which he wasn’t meant to do in the first place. I would also like to apologize for the three men earlier. They were following orders, but refused to back down when you became scared. I’ll be sure to inform their superiors after we’re done here. _ <Dr. Adrya keeps her hands flat on her knees, palms upward. It’s clear she has no objects on her person. No pens, no pencils. No sharp objects or any jewelry. Dr. Adrya seems to be displaying that information to SCP-OC-1927.> _ That was a good throw with the chair, by the way. Your telekinesis is very strong. I’m impressed by it.

_ <OC-1927 huffs, relaxing slowly. (Vitals indicate heart rate and blood pressure are returning to normal levels.)> _

Doctor Adrya:  You probably already know that, though. That your telekinesis is strong. Pride is a good thing, that’s for sure--Oh, I haven’t mentioned my name quite yet! That’s my bad. _ <She smiles at OC-1927, who narrows its eyes in response.> _ You may call me Doctor Adrya. Or just Adrya. Being called “Doctor” all the time is ridiculous, so you can refer to me as Adrya. My coworkers think it’s unprofessional, but I don’t really care. Names are dumb anyway, right?

_ <OC-1927 appears to have calmed down fully, sitting cross-legged now. It continued to stare at Doctor Adrya. It moved its hair from its face for the first time, tucking loose strands behind its ears. It was clear that OC-1927 was fairly malnourished, cheekbones showing through pale skin. However, it did seem intent on listening to the doctor.> _

Doctor Adrya:  Well, then. I seem to have caught your full attention! Wonderful. _ <She clasps her hands together.> _ I would like to confirm something, if that’s alright. Do you know “yes” and “no”? Yes? _ <Doctor Adrya makes a thumbs up with one hand.> _ And no? _ <She makes a thumbs down with the other hand.> _

_ <OC-1927 doesn’t respond for a moment. It squinted, then looked down at its hands. It appears to be trying to comprehend what was being asked of it. It looked back up at Doctor Adrya after a minute of silence it slowly raised one hand, making a thumbs up gesture, albeit hesitatingly.> _

Doctor Adrya:  Good! That’s good! Yes! _ <She makes a thumbs up again to indicate her words.> _ Very good, thank you 1927. We can start off like this, just yes and no questions. You see, 1927- _ <She sets her hands back in her lap again.> _ -I think a little bit differently than my coworkers. They believe you can’t understand speech at all. I think otherwise. You can understand speech just fine--vocal cues and whatnot--but you can’t understand words, language. You weren’t taught. That’s fine. _ <All while Doctor Adrya is talking, she is motioning, making makeshift signs with her hands.> _

_ <OC-1927 just watches, occasionally glancing at Adrya’s hands. It seemed to be struggling to understand, making confused expressions every now and then, but it was clearly paying attention. Its actions just proved Doctor Adrya’s point: SCP-OC-1927 can understand speech just fine, it just can’t understand words.> _

Doctor Adrya:  I would like to help you, if you let me. This Foundation is different than the bad people. We’re not them, I promise. We’re here to protect you, but to learn as well. You’re new to us, so we would like to learn about you. We want to...study you, I suppose. But only if you wish to cooperate. If you don’t want to, we aren’t in a position to force you. You’re sentient, conscious. You have your own will, so if you don’t want to work with us, that’s perfectly fine. _ <She slowly stands up. OC-1927 remains on the floor, gaze fixated on the doctor.> _ I’m going to leave you alone for a little while, ok? Someone will be by again to bring you food--lunch--but I promise they won’t approach you. You can stay there if you’d like, alright?

_ <OC-1927 watches the doctor for a long moment, squinting at her again, possibly in concentration as it struggles to understand what was said. Doctor Adrya waits where she is, hands clasped in front of her. They remained like that for a full minute. Slowly, OC-1927 stands up, some hair falling in front of its face again. It took a small step forward, and Doctor Adrya took a step back accordingly, making no move to come any closer. OC-1927 pauses, then moves towards the bed, climbing on it and crouching again. Its gaze never left Adrya’s.> _

Doctor Adrya:  Thank you. I’ll be by again in a little while… with a new chair. _ <She smiles and picks up the flattened chair near the door.> _ Rest up a little, alright? _ <She waits for a moment, then leaves, the door locking firmly behind her.> _

_ <OC-1927 watches the door for a long moment, then relaxes its stance, hands clasped in its lap. It seemed very confused as to what just happened, but it had finally relaxed.> _

_ >Recording Ended.< _


	5. Psychological Evaluation of SCP-OC-1927

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearance Level: 3 and above  
> Author: Dr. E. Adrya, MD, PhD; Foundation Psychologist for Humanoid Anomalies

**Clearance Level: 3 and above**

**Item #: SCP-OC-1927**

**Class: Euclid**

**Psychological Evaluation of SCP-OC-1927**

**Dr. E. Adrya, MD, PhD; Foundation Psychologist for Humanoid Anomalies**

**Physical Appearance upon Evaluation:** **  
**Patient, titled SCP-OC-1927, was severely hostile and was backed into a corner. Long hair was matted and tangled in places. Skin was pale from lack of vitamin D. Patient appeared to be extremely underweight and possibly malnourished. _(Note: personnel reports claim that the patient was refusing to eat)_ Does not understand language, nor can the patient speak, but it does have vocal capability as well as knowledge of some speech, such as vocal cues and body language. Patient appears as a 12-year-old, sex/gender unidentifiable. _(Note: I will only use neutral “they” for this patient. “It” seems inhumane to me, and they are clearly human, or was born one, so I will reference them accordingly.)_ Upon a somewhat closer look, patient has various scars across their body, most pale and faded.  
  


 **Evaluation during analysis:** **  
**From merely watching the footage before entering the patient’s containment room, the three personnel tasked with handling the patient for the day were hostile towards them. The patient reacted hostile in return, presenting themself as a terrified wild animal, to put it simply. It displayed incredible telekinetic capabilities, having turned the bed on its frame and pressed it against the wall, as well as flattening the metal chair in the room; they even threw one of the personnel against a wall without touching him.  
Upon entering the room after allowing the patient to be given some space, they promptly threw the flattened chair at me. They did not mean to hit me with it, as I dodged it fairly easily, but the action was clearly meant as a warning or a threat. I sat across from them on the other side of the room and just talked to them about seemingly meaningless things. _ >see recording file “Day 2” in “Interview Files” folder< _ It took many minutes, but they had calmed down somewhat and appeared intent on listening to me. They cannot understand words, it seems, but they were certainly listening to my voice. To test it out, I proceeded to ask them if they knew what “yes” and “no” were, indicating both by a thumbs up and a thumbs down, respectively. Patient was clearly scared but refused to display it on their face. Patient also seemed to understand some hand movements in regards to certain words, like “you,” “me,” “can’t,” and so on. Words that could easily be displayed without any knowledge of any sign language.  
Analysis during the interaction: SCP-OC-1927 shows signs of brain developmental defects regarding language. According to provided files recovered from **[REDACTED]** , the patient was taken away from their family during their toddler years. All teaching of language appears to have been halted, so their brain’s left hemisphere became stunted. It is possible to resume teaching them, but it will be difficult. The patient also displays signs of C-PTSD and a clear fear of those of authority, as well as loud noises such as yelling.

**Presiding Psychological Concerns:**

1\. C-PTSD:  
-childhood post-traumatic stress disorder is very clear. Does not appear to be any sort of suicide risk.  
-b.g.: patient had been held in captivity and was harshly treated; was also experimented on frequently, according to files recovered from **[REDACTED]**.   
-patient responds in a hostile manner to any who may come too close to them; patient does not respond well to loud sounds; upon further research of the DSM, the inability to comprehend language is also possible due to their PTSD

2\. Trypanophobia:  
-solely in reaction to a needle being brought near them. Reaction was incredibly fearful but hostile

3\. A.R.F.I.D.:  
-Avoidant/Restrictive Food Intake Disorder is possible. In recorded footage of the patient in between doctor visits, the patient refuses to eat the food provided. Only in one instance did they eat, and it was a small bit of bread from a sandwich given on **[REDACTED]** at **[REDACTED]**.  
-They understand the concept of hunger, clearly, but refuse to eat a whole meal. May be the cause of the malnutrition.

**Other Notes:**  
I, Dr. Adrya, insist on being the only doctor allowed to interact with SCP-OC-1927 for the time being, up until I am sure that the patient will be okay with the presence of other doctors. _> Permission granted.<_ I have begun to put into place a sense of trust with the patient/subject, and I strongly believe that if any other doctor interacts with them when they are clearly not ready for such, they will become hostile again. This will take lots of time, but I am prepared to deal with it. The patient is clearly scared, and does seem to be just a child. The trauma of what they had to endure will be hard for them to deal with, but I know how to handle it better than any other doctor or staff member here...I suppose.  
The patient is to be handled with care and with patience, as one would with an abused animal. No one is to step within five feet of the patient. Any meal is to be left near the door. No other furniture except their bed is to be in the room at all times, unless otherwise brought in. ~~Wouldn’t want another flattened chair, now would we?~~ No personnel is allowed to stay inside of the room unless I say so. All blood work on the patient is to be halted for the time being. All research studies of SCP-OC-1927 is to be conducted by me, with prior instruction from research staff. Vitals will continue to be monitored at all times. I ask for permission from superiors to be able to teach the patient how to read, write, and talk, as they never had the chance to learn. _> Permission granted.<_


End file.
